月明りの悲哀Twilight Riding Stars
by candelight
Summary: Betwixt and Between. The looking glass and the illusion. Truth and falsehood. In a false memory, Sora makes a special promise he vows to keep in Chain of Memories to Namine. NaminexSora. Don't like, don't read-but please do and review, if you don't mind!


Riding Stars

In a false memory, Sora makes a special promise he vows to keep in Chain of Memories to Namine. NaminexSora. Don't like, don't read.

Hey, everyone! I'm really not a fan of RoxasxKairi....but NaminexSora always seemed pretty cute to me. Hope you like, and please review! ^^

_Quote:_

_My Heaven-stars  
Tell me  
I shall become  
A living God.  
My earth-doubts  
Tell me  
I am Eternity's  
Immortal fool._

"WOW!"

In the flurry of excitement, Sora rocked his wooden sword back and forth, heart swelling.

This was amazing.

This was BEYOND amazing.

It wasn't often that such a firestorm of light spilled out of the indigo skyline like that-especially near the Destiny Islands.

Sora thoughtfully munched on the fruit still clenched in his hand, sticky juice occasionally falling down his chin whenever he took a bite.

He had torn off this papou with some effort-he was not that great of a tree climber yet-and split it with Namine. The grownups had already hinted towards a legend about the

star shaped fruit, but it didn't seem all that unusual to Sora, provided that the fruit was rather hard to reach, and a little odd to eat.

Once you bit into the juicy fruit, the taste was a somewhat sharp, bitter one. Start chewing it, and it tasted like pure, granulated sugar.

Namine had liked it too. So much, she had fished out her sketchbook and drew the fruit with an awkward, childish hand before finally, timidly reaching for a piece to yank apart

with Sora-like the Thanksgiving Turkey wishbone.

Whenever he did it with Riku, the older boy always managed to snatch the larger piece away.

Ah, well. Riku was an odd kid-but Sora's best friend. The older kids that were Riku's age were always busy playing Blitzball, and Riku had always preferred to hang out with the

trio-Sora, Kairi, and Namine.

It had been that way for years.

Sora sighed again, plunking himself down on the sand and watching the stars race by.

Too bad Kairi was away visiting her aunt. She would be so jealous when she came back!

And rotten luck for Riku that he was in bed with a cold. Sora felt sorry for him-and had been willing to stay if he wanted-but the older boy had shooed him away with a smirk,

telling him to meet his girlfriend at the island.

Oh, yeah, Sora was getting him back for that one. Maybe he'd drop seaweed on his head again.

But knowing Riku, he'd drop a hermit crab down his shirt or something.

Sora sprung up again, cerulean eyes bright.

The stars were making their way towards the island! Rocketing past, dazzling, shocking, so fast they made your head spin-Sora's eyes were momentarily blinded for a few seconds,

like a camera's flash.

"That's more wishes then I can make! Uhhhh...." Sora racked his brains.

"I wanna catch a lot of tuna, a lot of tuna, a lot of tuna!"

But Sora's smile faded as he slowly turned it around.

There was a strange noise from behind him-like a whimper.

From behind the lighthouse, looking nothing short of frightened, was Namine. Trembling, hands clasped together as if in prayer, the girl stared imploringly at Sora.

The boy blinked, then hurried over.

"Nami.....what's wrong?"

Namine whimpered, and buried her face in her hands once again.

"I'm scared. What if a shooting star hits the island?"

Sora blinked.

"Didn't your Dad say there wasn't anything to be scared of?"

Namine paused, then nodded. Sora clapped her on the shoulder.

"Don't be scared, Nami! And no worries!"

Sora picked up a nearby rock, still swinging his wooden sword, as he hurled the rock straight into the air.

"If a shooting star comes this way-"

Namine stared at him as the rock came tumbling back to earth, Sora still indiscriminately swinging his toy.

"-then I'll hit it right back into outta space....like THIS!

They won't get near YOU, Nami!"

A pause. Sora's sword missed once, twice-then-

"Ow!"

He managed to swing the stone, bouncing over the gently churning waters of the ocean, but not before the thing hit him on the head.

Namine blinked. Sora turned back, now rubbing the small bump on his head.

"See?"

Namine blinked again, before her face relaxed into a large smile.

"Y-yeah. Thank you, Sora."

But Sora was still staring at the sky, chanting under his breath:

"A pitching machine, a pitching machine, a pitching machine...."

Namine reached for something in her pocket, and then gently placed it into a surprised Sora's hand, curling his fingers around it.

"Here, Sora, take this."

Her hands felt like a butterfly's wings. Sora looked down, eyes puzzled.

A paopu.

A little model of a baby papou seed.

Namine laughed.

"It's...my lucky charm. I've had it ever since I was a baby. But it'll protect YOU, Sora."

Sora blinked, and then let his fingers curl over the trinket again, but not before encasing it alongside Namine's fingers.

"Then, from now on, Nami, I'LL bring you good luck. I'll keep you safe.

----

Tissues, anyone? Sorry....this probably appears quite lame to you guys, but it was my first attempt (Teardrop).....so please review!


End file.
